


His Alpha

by gallifreyanlibertea



Series: OTP "Drabble" Challenge [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha x Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyanlibertea/pseuds/gallifreyanlibertea
Summary: Alfred and Arthur both had always wanted a big wedding. They settle for the next best thing.





	His Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: mention of homophobia
> 
> 27\. “We’re going downtown.” “There’s a strip club downtown.”

If there was one thing both Alfred and Arthur agreed on wholeheartedly, it was that they loved big weddings- A booming organ, walking down an aisle with the teary eyes of their parents watching as they made their vows underneath an extravagant wedding altar. Sharing their first dance on a large expanse of a floor, polished black shoes clicking as they moved, Alfred laughing breathily in Arthur’s ear, “We did it, baby”- It was something of a dream.

And often, the crazy reality of a dream never matched real life after one finally woke up. The skies were never as blue, the stars were never as bright. Arthur pondered this as he gazed out the window of their car, two alphas in suits driving to an unfamiliar destination. It had all been Alfred’s idea, the mystery outing. He refused Arthur any details, and often a bit rudely. Perhaps it was because he was angry for Arthur having beat him to the proposal. That too, quite unromantically.

Or maybe it was romantic in a minimalist way. They’d been on the couch after a tiring day, battling one another at some video game Alfred had taught Arthur how to play. Arthur liked strategy, Alfred liked shooting things when he was frustrated. It was the perfect end to their day.

Arthur had let it slip when Alfred had taken to gloating after he won. “Keep this up and I’m selling your ring on eBay.”

Arthur had forgotten he hadn’t actually given Alfred the ring. Mind you, he’d had it all figured out! He was, after all, a romantic. But Arthur had panicked because  _Alfred was looking at him with his mouth wide open and Arthur had to do something!_ He had stumbled into their bedroom to fetch the ring he’d been hiding, had damn near forgotten to kneel when he offered it to Alfred, and  _fuck_. Arthur did not think he would be the one to fuck it up out of all people, not him! He’d always assumed it would be his actual bumbling mess of a boyfriend but it had been  _Arthur._

And Alfred, clad in a pair of old, torn boxer briefs and nothing else, had nearly strangled him. “Arthur, this was supposed to be  _my thing-_  I literally,  _I literally_ had it all planned!” Indeed he did. Alfred shuffled into their bedroom to retrieve a ring of his own, practically fuming, “And _you-_  if you were gonna do it, you could’ve at least told me to dress up or something, I was gonna have some big, like- a big documented proposal-type thing, yanno!”

“No, it just slipped, this wasn’t planned! Mine was going to be big as well, I just-”

But then Alfred had interrupted him to kiss the oxygen out of Arthur’s lungs, to slip his ring on Arthur’s finger as Arthur slipped his on Alfred’s, to kiss him again until their lips were slightly swollen in the end. So it was fine.

It had all been fine for a blissful while.

“Where are we going?” Arthur said, blinking out the window at the rolling trees, at the inky blue sky tinting black at the edges. “It’s late.”

Alfred had a determined look on his face. “Unlike you, I can hold a surprise in, yanno.”

“Oh come off of that already!” Arthur groaned, to which the mock anger on Alfred’s face betrayed a slight smile. “I re-did the proposal, didn’t I?”

They had two other proposals. Alfred’s had taken place in a secluded area, where they had first met while Arthur had been on a walk and Alfred’s dog had barked until Arthur dove behind a tree for safety. It was thoughtful and Alfred looked  _so handsome_  in the evening light, and Matthew, Alfred’s cousin, had filmed it all, even the bit where Arthur had nearly cried. It was perfect.

Arthur had done it again at a picnic in broad daylight and Francis, Arthur’s friend, had filmed. Alfred had feigned surprise and he’d gotten his pictures. They’d gotten their film. He’d kissed Arthur softer, more forgiving than the first time, and it was happy. It was sunshine-y and warm, and Alfred looked  _so charming, so handsome_  under the sun, with Arthur’s ring on his finger, that Arthur had nearly cried yet again. It was  _perfect._

Well, they’d forgotten to wear patches, so when the staring from the onlookers got too suffocating, they packed up and left, hand hesitantly in hand.

Arthur had remembered to bring patches this time.

He hated using them because, well, he loved Alfred Jones. He loved every part of him, every loud, annoying,  _gorgeous_  bit of him, which included the alpha mark on his neck.

He was Arthur’s alpha. Arthur was Alfred’s alpha.

Although, Arthur supposed hiding the mark didn’t make Alfred any less Alfred. It just made them safer from all the staring, from the sneers. Arthur toyed with his patch absentmindedly as he narrowed his eyes at the buildings and bright lights swimming into view.

“We’re… going downtown.”

Alfred grinned. He nodded. He then glanced over at Arthur to find Arthur blinking in confusion. “There’s a strip club downtown.”

“There’s a  _what?”_

Alfred snickered as he made a turn and Arthur ignored the fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach at the sound of Alfred’s ring scraping against the wheel because  _they were going where?_  “Alfred, please enlighten me as to why we are going to a strip club?”

“Because we’re getting married next week and this is our bachelor party.”

Bachelor parties required friends, and Arthur parted his lips to say just that but settled with a slight sigh. It seemed the only friends they had- the only ones that, well,  _knew about them_ \- seemed to be busy almost every day.

The others- the ones at Arthur’s work- still asked obliviously whether they would ever get to meet Arthur’s omega. The friendly parents at the school where Alfred taught loved Alfred to death, but froze up whenever Arthur was mentioned because, well, _the children didn’t need to be exposed to same nature relationships!_  Alfred held his job as long as he kept quiet about Arthur, which meant telling the children he was single when they asked, and it  _hurt._  Alfred came home exhausted by it every day, taking Arthur into his arms when things got particularly bad. “The world sucks.”

“Yes, it does.” Arthur would reply.

It was needless to say their ‘friends’ would not be attending a bachelor party.

Nor would they attend a wedding, which was why next week, Alfred would marry Arthur by signing a paper at the courthouse. Matthew, and Arthur’s only colleague that supported them, Francis, would bear witness.

Perhaps that was why this was all a secret, why Alfred took to planning it all out. Maybe he’d grown tired of the quiet evenings that led to their wedding. Maybe it was the sheer musky scent of brooding and dissatisfaction saturating their shared apartment because  _damn it,_ if it was one thing they could ever come to an agreement on without a stupid little fight, it was how they loved big, grand weddings, and it wasn’t going to happen for them.

Because their parents thought their relationship was some sort of hobby to grow out of and would never fly out to attend. Half their friends pretended not to notice they were together. So what was the use in renting out a place, in finding a caterer, in wearing expensive, tailored suits and hiring a band, in stringing those beautiful lanterns from the ceilings just like Alfred had always wanted- if nobody wanted to be there to see it?

“Besides,” Alfred had said with a halfhearted chuckle, “We could just save the money up to buy a nice house or something!”

Perhaps that was why Alfred parked in the lot outside a peeling strip club with a giddy laugh. “This is our stop, baby.”

“Alfred, this is insane-” Arthur replied. “We can’t have a bachelor party with two people.”

“We’re two bachelors.” Alfred said as he unbuckled his seatbelt, “And we’re havin’ a party, that’s as bachelor party as it gets, babe.”

Arthur found himself smiling at Alfred’s boyish enthusiasm as Alfred practically kicked the door open with a hoot. “Come on, let loose! I could give you a lapdance in public and literally  _nobody_  would care.”

It was a scrap of, albeit sleazy and undignified, tradition. It was something in their control. It was something they could have. It was somewhere they could be to celebrate, to grab each other, to shove their tongues in each others’ mouths in public and be  _drunk and lewd,_ where everyone was too busy looking at naked bodies to notice them.

Maybe it was materialistic to be so disheartened over a wedding, but it was something they should’ve been allowed to have. They should’ve been allowed to celebrate their marriage the way they damn wanted, but it was taken from them.  _The word sucked._

So now, they were celebrating their marriage and not a single person would stop them. Not this time.

And although it certainly didn’t make up for the big wedding, they would have fun. Just for today.

Arthur followed suit, engagement ring clacking against the car door as he threw it open. “Well, we can’t both drink-”

Alfred tossed him a smile over his shoulder. “I gave Francis cab money to come over here and drive us home in two hours, so no excuses.”

“Fine,” Arthur said with a slight smile. “No excuses.”

Alfred grinned. “Last one in pays for the drinks.”


End file.
